


Salvataggio

by chocoCate



Series: mutanti!AU [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, mutanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di tre ragazzini mutanti è disastrata dalla guerra. Nonostante ciò, nonostante la distanza tra loro, l'affetto tra loro rimane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvataggio

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt guerra (prima missione) del COWT3 di maridichallenge

_Era un tardo pomeriggio d’estate e il cielo era illuminato di rosso dagli ultimi raggi del Sole. La stretta stradina, tra due case nel pieno della Città, era completamente in ombra, aumentando il senso di claustrofobia dato dall’aria rancida. Gli unici rumori udibili erano i veloci passi di tre persone ed i loro respiri affannati._

_“Arthur, non ce la faccio.” disse uno di loro, in tono di preghiera, tra un respiro affannoso ed un altro. Ad un qualsiasi passante sarebbe parso un ragazzino di circa undici anni, dai tratti più aguzzi di quelli di un suo qualsiasi normale coetaneo, con vecchi vestiti dismessi e strappati in più punti che eguagliavano quelli dei suoi compagni. Per un Cacciatore, era il soggetto #5123, Matthew Williams, sette anni, mutante di categoria D1, completa invisibilità a comando, codice giallo._

_“Siamo stanchi” disse un altro, simile a Matthew per costituzione e lineamenti del volto. Soggetto #5122, fratello gemello del soggetto #5123, Alfred F. Jones, sette anni, mutante di categoria A, super forza, sotto osservazione, secondo i registri del governo._

_Il ragazzo più grande, di bassa statura per i quindici anni che mostrava, ugualmente magro e vestito poveramente, rallentò la sua corsa per prendere i bambini per mano, posando i suoi occhi verdi su entrambi. Soggetto #4963, Arthur Kirkland, dodici anni, mutante di categoria G, manipolatore di energia sconosciuta, codice giallo.“Non possiamo smettere, non ora,” disse in tono disperato, stringendo un poco di più la presa sulle mani dei bambini e guardandoli con preoccupazione e compassione. “Ci stanno alle calcagna.”_

_“Ma non si vedono!” commentò Alfred guardandosi attorno e rallentando la corsa. Arthur gli diede un lieve strattone per convincerlo a non rallentare._

_“Devono averci perso tra la folla.” assentì Matthew, continuando a correre._

_Arthur scosse la testa. “Finché non siamo in un nascondiglio, non ne possiamo essere certi. Ci fermeremo solo quando saremo protetti dal buio.”_

_Non ricevette risposta da entrambi i bambini, troppo stanchi ed impegnati a correre. Nonostante le sue parole, un senso di euforia per essere riusciti ad evitare la cattura stava crescendo nei cuori dei bambini, insieme ad un lieve e confortante senso di speranza di riuscire a raggiungere il nascondiglio dei mutanti di cui Arthur aveva sentito ‘parlare’ da un telepate ed essere finalmente al sicuro. Più di una volta, durante la loro corsa, Arthur dovette tirarli con sé per allungare il passo, ma, man mano che avanzavano, si accorse che sarebbe stato tutto inutile e si rassegnò a rallentare un po’._

_Dei passi provenienti da entrambe le estremità della strada fecero gelare il sangue nelle vene ad Arthur. Cacciatori del governo, almeno una decina, li avevano accerchiati. Si fermò improvvisamente, guardandosi attorno disperatamente, mentre i bambini terrorizzati si stringevano a lui._

_“Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams, fermatevi subito e non opponete resistenza! Verrete portati all’Ospedale e verrete curati.” disse uno dei Cacciatori. Le stesse parole, le stesse bugie ogni volta. Essere ‘curati’ significava andare incontro a lunghe e dolorose terapie disumane che portavano quasi sempre alla morte dei mutanti. Quei pochi che sopravvivevano non erano più gli stessi dopo il trattamento._

_Un movimento veloce della mano di Arthur, ed una delle scale d’emergenza delle case della stradina scese al loro livello._

_“Saliteci sopra e correte, correte senza fermarvi, fino a quando sarete fuori dalla Città. Non fidatevi di nessuno. Non separatevi mai. Sapete dove dovete andare.” sussurrò velocemente Arthur, accovacciandosi tra i due bambini._

_“E tu?” chiese Alfred, sull’orlo delle lacrime. Matthew annuì._

_“Vi raggiungerò dopo. Li terrò indietro per un po’.” disse Arthur con un lieve sorriso. I Cacciatori si stavano avvicinando, notò. Spinse i bambini verso la scala con un gesto deciso delle mani. “Ci vedremo al rifugio, ve l’assicuro. Ora, andate!”_

_Alfred e Matthew annuirono ed obbedirono ad Arthur._

_“Stanno scappando!” “Fermateli!” urlarono i cacciatori._

_“Non se vi fermo io!” disse Arthur, creando un potente scudo d’energia._

_Alfred e Matthew, sul tetto della casa, ebbero a malapena il tempo di dare un’ultima occhiata ad Arthur che, tutto sommato, sembrava se la stesse cavando bene._

 

 

“Alfred? Sei pronto? La truppa parte tra un’ora!” chiese un ragazzo di circa 16 anni alla porta di fronte a sé. Per una qualunque persona sarebbe stato un ragazzo qualunque, per il governo era il soggetto #5123, per i suoi amici Matthew. Lui ed Alfred erano cresciuti bene, trovando nel rifugio un posto sicuro e abbastanza cibo rispetto ai loro bisogni. Con l’incalzare della guerra tra umani e mutanti, erano stati felici di unirsi al piccolo esercito del rifugio che li aveva protetti per nove anni.

Inoltre, avevano un loro scopo segreto.

“Certo che sono pronto!” esclamò Alfred, uscendo dalla sua stanza coperto da un’armatura antiproiettile fatta di tessuto leggero. Trovatosi di fronte a suo fratello, lo prese per le spalle e lo scosse, eccitato. “Questa è la volta buona, me lo sento!”

Matthew barcollò per un attimo, e sarebbe caduto a terra se Alfred non lo avesse sostenuto. Suo fratello proprio non riusciva a controllare la sua forza. “Lo dici ogni volta,” sussurrò una volta ripresosi, senza essere minimamente ascoltato. “e puntualmente torni deluso.”

“Toris mi ha promesso che controllerà lui i registri dell’Ospedale, così nel frattempo io potrò cercare tra le celle. Mi aiuterai, vero?”

“Come ogni volta.” rispose Matthew, sebbene mancasse dell’eccitazione del fratello.

Come Alfred, anche lui sperava, ma sapeva che, dopo nove anni, le possibilità erano minime. Non sapevano nemmeno se fosse mai arrivato in un Ospedale, laboratori adibiti alla ‘guarigione’ dei mutanti, e anche se fosse, le probabilità che fosse vivo erano scarse. Eppure, Matthew sentiva che dovevano farlo. Per il ragazzo che per un lungo periodo li aveva protetti e cresciuti pur essendo lui stesso poco più che un bambino, anche solo scoprire che cosa gli fosse successo era il minimo che potessero fare. Per il ragazzo che non avevano più rivisto dopo l’ultima volta che aveva tentato di proteggerli, nove anni prima.

Arthur aveva dato loro tutto ciò che poteva, era il loro turno di fare altrettanto.

“Lo troveremo, Matt, te l’assicuro.” disse Alfred, stringendo la presa sulle spalle di Matthew, come per convincere anche se stesso che fosse così. Nei suoi occhi azzurri, Matthew ci vedeva dolore, ma anche determinazione. “Forse non oggi o nei prossimi mesi, ma non mi fermerò finché non avremo cercato dappertutto. Non mi fermerò nemmeno alla fine della guerra, se fosse necessario.”

Matthew annuì. “Nemmeno io lo farò.” disse con decisione.

Alfred sorrise, contento di vedere suo fratello determinato quanto lui. “Bene, allora andiamo.” disse, dirigendosi verso l’uscita del rifugio dove il resto del loro esercito si stava radunando.

“Speriamo di essere fortunati.”

“Lo saremo. Arthur sarà felice di rivederci.”

“Cerca di non tramortirlo con la tua forza.” gli ricordò Matthew, come ogni volta prima di un attacco ad un nuovo Ospedale.

Alfred rise. “Ci proverò. Tu invece non scomparire appena lo vedi!”

Matthew rise con lui e per un attimo lasciò libera la sua immaginazione. Sì, l’avrebbero trovato, più cresciuto, ma magro come lo era una volta, con quelle stesse enormi sopracciglia e il volto contorto in un’espressione accigliata che, alla loro vista si sarebbe tramutata in uno di quei sorrisi che un tempo dedicava solo a loro. L’avrebbero riportato al rifugio e Alfred gli avrebbe fatto venire un’emicrania per raccontargli tutto quello che era successo senza di lui. Di sera si sarebbero addormentati insieme, proprio come una volta.

“Sarà bello.” sussurrò.

Alfred sorrise, triste ma speranzoso allo stesso tempo. “Sì, lo sarà.”


End file.
